Nothing Like I Remember
by alyxyndrya
Summary: Cliche love stories between the KH trio. KairiXRiku:KairiXSora:RoxasXNamine Rated T just to be safe. I DO NOT own KH nor any of its characters.
1. Just A NonFamiliar Face

_**My first fanfic on here ^_^  
A little cliche love story between Kairi and Sora**_

_~How can I stay angry at the one person who completes me?~_

**Kairi's POV:**

As I stroll down the beach, my toes in the sand, the sun on my cherry red hair, I think of everything my life used to be. Everything on this island, when it was perfect. Not a care in the world. But, that was when we were young. My feet stop and I face the sea, admiring the sun's reflection off the waters. My name is call and I turn around. I am met with the eyes that gave me goose bumps so long ago. The eyes that pierced my soul, found my very weaknesses and never averted my gaze. The sun hits his face, the crystal turquoise exploding from his iris. The smile that never seized to stay contagious. I hear the voice that's told me "it's okay", "I'll save you", and has called my name so many times in the past. I hear the laugh of a child hidden behind a masculine mask. I am held in the arms that always brought me comfort. The arms that pulled me from despair and the shoulder that dried my tears oh so many times before. The fingers that always seemed to find mine, his hands almost twice the size of my pale appendages.

This is only a memory now. He is not who I remember.

Ever since he returned from the darkness.

Ever since we defeated Xemnas.

He is a knight in shining armor reduced to a donkey in a soup can. He was the one I used to see in my wildest dreams, faded to the darkness behind my eyelids. I once saw a mortal god. But, now I understand. Everything I saw in him was a simple fantasy. No longer will I feel the tenderness of his embrace but, rather, a tangled web of thorns closing in around me. I won't feel the sweet lips against my forehead but, moreso, the cold barrel of the gun, ready to kill at any moment. His fingers don't search for mine, his voice doesn't ring in my ear, and his laughter is only heard from separate ends of the universe. I can only remember what we were. If we were really anything at all.

The jokes we've shared, the long conversations until 4 in the morning in our secret place, the races on the warm sand during the middle of the summer, the laughs, the tears, the failure, the hurt, the love. Oh, the love. It made my heart race and my smile wide. It made my happiness skyrocket. It made me never want to go home, for fear of whether or not I'd see him the next day. The love I felt, what seems like, ages ago, when we didn't know what love was. The love I had then is not the love I hold now. I have no regrets in anything. But, when someone you have feelings for turns their back on you, someone you're willing to spend every minute of every day with, someone you could just catch a glimpse of and paste an actual smile on your face, hurts you, there's no healing. My heart broke once I was told I meant nothing. But I moved on.

Then, everything changed. I thought, maybe we could be the way we used to be. Talking to each other whenever we could, using our phones to their full potential. Just being what we used to be. Just being friends. But, now I see, that's only a tall tale.

I bite the lip I had once used to smile whenever he was around. I hold in my happiness. I don't want him to see how horribly I miss him. I don't want him to see the smile he still puts on my face. I don't wish to run the risk of breaking down and crying in front of him. Love like this never goes away. But, this love has withered into something not happy. This love is neither gleeful nor grand. It's not beautiful, wonderful, or amazing. This love is merciful. This is the only love I have for him. The kind of love that seeps between the cracks of a slowly breaking heart. It's all I have to give. He doesn't even remember who I am. He treats me like I'm a stranger. Who can blame him?

We will never be the same. Happy endings only happen in fairytales. Time for the both of us to move on with our lives. He's happier know knowing or understandnig me. This is a fresh start. And I'm happier in the arms of another. I'll live on memories. Until the day comes when the bat chooses to emerge from his cave. Until evolution brings us a bat that can see. Until that same bat is satisfied with the fruits of his labor. I'm happy where I am. I am happy being me. If I'm not good enough, I'm sorry. But I am all I can be.


	2. Nothing Is The Same

Riku's POV:

I just don't understand. Kairi's been so different. Ever since we saved Sora and defeated the Organization. She's just been so out of it. That robe's still hanging over my desk chair. The Organization robe I wore in Ansem's body. It still haunts me. The memories of the darkness overcome my mind and I can't help but wonder what might've happened if I stayed in the Organization.

Kairi's so different now. Her eyes lack the sparkle they once had. She doesn't look at me the same. Before, she would've flashed a smile. Her eyes would've shown interest. She would kiss me gently after we hugged. She barely looks at me anymore. I don't know why. She stares off into blank space, thought painted on her face. But, what's she thinking? She doesn't answer my questions. She just tells me everything's okay when I know for a fact that something's bothering her.

She's not the same girl I fell in love with so long ago on this very island. She's a different person. She barely even looks the same. She's transformed so much from fourteen to fifteen. Her raspberry hair is now a beautiful cherry color and her body's filled out so much. She's matured mentally and emotionally. So much, I have no idea what she's thinking anymore. When she kisses me, her emotion is gone. There's no passion. She spends her time in that damned secret spot where she and Sora used to play so much in previous years.

Sora's always held her heart. I suppose this was inevitable from the start. I always knew he'd get her back. I need to get it from her, though. She needs to tell me she doesn't love me. Because, even though she says she does, it's an obvious lie.

It's times like these, I wish I were still fighting the Organization. Losing my identity and my heart would be a lot easier to do then leaving Kairi.


	3. She's Just A Stranger Now

Sora's POV:

My memories were once taken. Now that they're back, they're muttled and mixed up. I don't exactly know what to do anymore. Kairi was all I remember caring about when I was defeating heartless and nobodies. Now that the world's at peace, things are different. I don't even remember her. I remember her name. I remember her looks. I don't remember her. I don't remember what she was like. Things are so weird between us. I loved this girl for a reason. But, what was that reason?

This is what irks me. I can stand on this beach all damn day but it doesn't change my frustration. I can't stand my memories anymore. Especially since I don't have ALL of my memories. Namine's not been around for a while. She said she'd come to the island sometime. But she hasn't just yet. Neither has Roxas. I miss Namine. She was the only who would talk to me after Xemnas captured me. Her pictures to Roxas were one of the reasons my memories came back to me so quickly. I liked her at one point in time. But she's so much like Kairi. I don't remember Kairi's actions so, Namine's a complete mystery to me, too.

Kairi's with Riku, now. I can't sit in the same room with them sometimes. It scares me to think of what they had going on for the year I was asleep.

How can I love someone who I don't even remember? Roxas and Namine should really get to the island soon because I need their help, major.


End file.
